1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multiplex system and an image processing apparatus that respectively comprise scanning device and printing device.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a copying device uses a load memory through dividing it into a read image data storing area (to store image data of one page part) and a big capacity area used for store other data. Then, in the case to execute a continuous copy, according to progress status of print, first is to start a read without considering the state of the read image data storing area. When inputting the image data obtained by the read, if the read image data storing area is in use, the image data is temporarily stored into the big capacity area. Thus, it is possible to prevent copy operation from stopping due to an error of memory overflow.    Patent document 1: Japan patent publication H08-009118.
However, in the case that a scanning device and a printing device construct a system via communication line, the scanning device can not estimate the progress status of the printing device. Thereby, the scanning device can not start a read without considering memory state. Only after confirmed that the memory which is furnished on the self side and corresponds to the read image data storing area is sufficiently emptied, the read can be started. As a result, when reading manuscript, it is necessary to spend a great of time.